


A Peek Inside

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-01-01
Updated: 1999-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Nick and Schanke learn a surprising bit about Natalie.





	A Peek Inside

**Author's Note:**

> A Peek Inside
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1999  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

Natalie entered the firing range, grabbed a pair of goggles and ear protectors. She slipped on the goggles, but due to the lack of active firing decided to hold onto the ear protection.

She saw Nick and Schanke talking in one of the booths. 

"Nat, what brings you down here?" Nick asked. 

"Who's target?" She asked. 

"Mine." Schanke saw a twinkle in her eyes. "Think you could do anywhere near as good?" 

"I don't know." 

"Nick, am I being set up?" Schanke asked. 

"How would I know?" Nick responded. He had the same questions, was there something she hadn't shared with him. Immediately he realized there was a lot about her he didn't know. 

"Nick, can I borrow your weapon?" Natalie asked preferring an automatic to a revolver. 

"Sure. Have you ever fired one of these before?" 

"Not for a long time." 

Nick handed her his weapon, butt first. She took it and checked to make sure it was chambered. 

Nick set a new paper target out at the beginner's range. 

Natalie aimed at the human outline on the target and fired, shot after shot hitting the proper spots in the head and chest area. 

She looked at her friends, loving their stunned expressions. She pushed the target out much further and still hit the proper shots. 

"How..." was all Schanke could stammer. She was as good as the SWAT Team. 

"I learned to shoot as a child. I won a competition when I was sixteen. After that I didn't have time. I've practiced maybe once or twice since then." 

"Yeah, right. You're better than many of the cops here," Schanke said. 

"I was told I was a natural at it. I didn't really care for it." 

"She's as good as you, Nick." 

"Yeah?" Natalie asked. She knew that with his vampiric abilities he couldn't miss. 

"Yeah," Nick said, knowing it was very likely true. 

He did not want to get into a shooting contest with her. He knew she'd enjoy it, but it might raise a few questions, or get him transferred and then he'd miss his friends. 

"How come you didn't join the force?" Schanke asked. 

"I was more interested in the forensic challenge." 

"So, that's how come you know so much about weapons, their rifling, and so on," Schanke said. 

"Yeah. That, my training and lots of reading." 

Both guys looked at her with new respect and curiosity over what secrets she still held. 

She liked this. It would keep them on their toes. 

They noticed her grin, which only increased their curiosity. 

The end. 


End file.
